A Mother's Love
by darkestpowers4ever
Summary: Rephaim dreams of the past and his ambitions for the future. Rated T being safe. I suck at summaries, R&R please. Spin off from my story Butterfly Effect.
1. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON **

A Mother's Love

Third POV:

Aiyanna strode into the large meadow and plopped down in the middle of it. She caressed the bugle that grew from her; months earlier she had been disowned by her father because of the same bugle that she now loved so dearly. She was barely eighteen and still held the slightest bit of a child's features but her strong will and determination drove that juvenile look away often.

Her long, silky dark hair fell in waves to her waist and framed her face perfectly; her eyes were the colour of midnight and were atoned by her tanned Cherokee skin. In all she was a beautiful young woman.

_Where are you, my love? _She thought as she felt the child kick from within her and she giggled lightly.

It was not easy to survive with a child in her and take care of herself in the wilderness with no one to provide meals, clothes, and shelter for her. But the thought of her unborn child kept her going and she'd found a village where the people took care of her. But they didn't know who the father of her child was; her family and village had and banished her before she could explain.

"Aiyanna!" Jayant ran to the mother-to-be and helped her up when she tried to stand. "You know better than to wander far away from the village especially since that fallen angel is raping woman."

_Too late, _a glum thought enter her mind and she turned toward the man that had found her wandering on the outskirts of his village. "The Ghigua wishes to see you Aiyanna, but I have not any idea of why she does."

"Thank you Jayant will you walk me back to the village?" he nodded and they began down the dirt path, he took her hand and even she could see the blush that had spread across his cheeks through his tanned Indian skin.

Jayant had come to fancy Aiyanna and was wishing she would become his bride but Aiyanna's heart lied with another and she knew that she could never truly love Jayant. But she stayed with him anyways and he'd been very accepting of become her child's adoptive father even through it was not his.

They had reached the village and Jayant led her to the Ghigua woman's hut.

"Hello children and thank you for bringing me Aiyanna, Jayant can you please depart I wish to have a private talk with her," Atina motioned for Aiyanna to sit on the blanket that was place on the ground.

"Child you will give birth soon I can sense it," the Wise Woman poured Aiyanna a cup of herbal tea but once Atina's eyes met hers she knew the Ghigua knew something about her unborn child. "I can also sense the Darkness that has wrapped itself around you as if something or someone is keeping an eye on you."

Aiyanna looked down at her tea in guilt. "I was the first he bedded with."

A tear fell into her tea and she realized that she was crying. "My father practically threw me at the angel, I did not have any intentions of even liking him but once I looked into his amber eyes I was trapped and I fell in love with him."

Aiyanna's father was the one who had given his young daughter to the fallen angel but when he became obsessed with having woman and started raping them, her father was not pleased with her. He thought that she was the one who had made the immortal so possessive and repulsive and when she learned she was pregnant her father's last tolerance for her snapped. She was disowned and thrown out of the village where she had grown up.

Atina didn't say anything she just listened to the eighteen year olds story but once Aiyanna was done the older woman reassured the girl. "You can still stay in the village but if the villagers find out then you will surely be banished again. I will not tell anyone but once it is time for you to give birth I will have no power to stop them from seeing the child."

Aiyanna nodded solemnly. "I know but please protect my child Atina, even if I am killed during birth or when the villagers decide that I should be punished for my crime. Please even if my child has to go to its father just as long as they are safe."

Atina took the girls hands in her own and swore to the girl. "I pledge no matter what, even if you shall die, the child will be safe. Let it be heard and let it be bound."

Aiyanna felt the hot tears spilling down her cheeks and she hugged the Wise Woman. "Thank you Atina."

She waved the girl off. "Yes yes now go and enjoy yourself."

Aiyanna wiped the tears from her eyes and went to find some of her new friends, not knowing that in just a mere week she would go into labour and give birth.

When she did go into labour though, it wasn't a pleasant one. Aiyanna felt as though she was being turned inside out and the blazing flame that was rushing through her body was scorching her in ways unimaginable.

But her sudden relief came when her child was pulled from her womb but instead of crying like most the child was silent; she instantly feared the she had given birth to a still born. But the people who had helped her deliver the baby were staring down at her child in disgust; there was one face that wasn't twisted repulsion. Atina's face was smiling softly at the child as she told Aiyanna that she had given birth to a boy.

The mother was overjoyed by the fact that she had a boy, even though he had the body of a raven but the limbs and eyes of a man, that she didn't seem to notice the numbness that was consuming her slowly but steadily.

"You have done well child," Atina handed her son to her and Aiyanna cooed at her son lovingly. The villagers were shouting and screaming at the fact that she had given birth to a monster but she didn't care, all that mattered right now was her son.

"Atina take him I am dying, take him and run. Make sure that he is safe please," Aiyanna put her son into the Ghigua's arms but not before naming her son then the two were off.

Aiyanna welcomed the numbness and death with open, content arms but not before sending out a prayer that would hopefully reach the ears of a greater being. _Please take care of him and lead him on the right path._

The boy felt his mother die and emptiness filled his heart. Even though he was only a few moments old he was much aware of his surroundings and feelings. The woman that held him was one that he could trust and was taking him to a safer place, but the woman's arms were not the ones that he wished held him. He yearned for his mothers welcoming embrace and her affectionate voice singing him to sleep but he now knew that she would never be able to do that again.

Because of him she had died. But he could still hear her soft, melodic singing and he knew that she never would truly be gone from him. The new born boy burrowed himself deeper into the woman's arms and fell asleep to his mother's singing voice.

While he dreamt he saw his mother singing and dancing to the drum sound. He felt loved and cared for and he would never forget his mothers sacrifice for him. She had loved him so dearly.

And even though he was only a few moments old, he made a promise that he would never forget his mother as she whispered his name one last time.

_Rephaim._


	2. A Father's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON **

A Father's Love

Third POV:

Rephaim jolted awake and he was sure that he woke the sleeping beauty in his arms. But she snored softly and he exhaled the breath he had been holding.

The mid-day sun shone through the windows and filled the room with warmth; he tried to get out of bed without his wife waking. Once he was out of the bed he staggered onto the terrace where he basked in the sun; he didn't get the chance to let the sun soak into his tanned skin often and when he did, he cherished every moment of it.

"Rephaim," her sweet, velvety voice traveled to him and embraced him with her love. "What are you doing?"

He turned to see her standing in the doorway of the balcony; he smiled at his wife who was bouncing the baby girl on her hip. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's alright," she walked out and gaze up at him handing him the baby girl, his baby girl. "Gaia was stirring anyways and besides it's been a long time since I've had the chance to feel the sun against my skin without it hurting or me being totally engulfed in flames."

He flinched at the memory of his angel being trapped on that roof just before the sun came up those so many years ago. He had saved her but just in the nick of time and if he hadn't... He shuddered at the thought of her being a charred body of ash.

"Hey it's alright I'm fine and we're both alive and happy with our little girl," she kissed his lips lightly. "We're pretty damn lucky that a protection spell was put around the island so that we wouldn't get hurt or start to burn up from the sun."

"Indeed we are my love," he kissed her again but they broke apart when their daughter smacked her father's cheek. They laughed at her hitting them and telling them to not do it in front of her.

"Come on my little angel, let's get you back to bed," he walked back into his and Stevie Rae's chambers; he could feel her trailing behind him. When his daughter was back in her crib, Stevie Rae sang to her softly so she would fall asleep more easily.

_There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything we ever dreamed of._

_So if you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in close your eyes and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Yes there's a place for us there's a place for us._

_Meet the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_

_Where these broken hands are whole again_

_We will find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Yes there's a place for us_

_Now there's a place for us_

_So hold on now hold on_

_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us._

She had lost most of her accent as she grew older but she still had it in her voice when she sang and Rephaim always loved her country twang. He looped his arms around her waist or at least he tried to. The baby bump that she was giving off was starting to protrude and make it hard for her to bend over, hug, and get up without hurting herself or the baby.

"Twins," Stevie Rae stroked her bloated stomach adoringly while Rephaim's face was a question mark. "We're having twins, I can feel it."

When Stevie Rae looked up at her husband and sworn Warrior she saw the breath-taking wide smile that had planted itself on his gorgeous face. All of Stevie Rae's fears about Rephaim not wanting twins vanished the instant she looked into his eyes and she kissed him tenderly. Stevie Rae had given birth to Gaia about a year and a half ago and when she came to Rephaim eight months ago with the news that she was pregnant again. When Gaia had been born the inhabitants of the island were jubilant and now they were having twins!

When they broke apart she asked him a question that had him stumbling for words. "What was your dream about?"

He was shocked by her sudden question and how she knew that he had a dream. _It must be our Imprint, _he thought and smiled at his lovely wife. "It was about my mother and her hardships in conceiving me."

When she turned quickly he caught her before she could trip. Her face held sadness as she started to apologize in a rush but he silenced her with his lips and she melted into him.

"No, it was not an unpleasant dream but it was not one filled with great joy either," his face darkened the slightest and Stevie Rae reached up to touch his cheek. "It was about my birth and how I was taken away from my mother after she died and given to my father for safe keeping."

"Oh," was all she could say, she didn't have any other words to say to him. But for now he was content and so was she.

"It's alright I used to shy away from the past but now I wish to embrace it with honour and learn from it."

They didn't say anything else; they were at ease and blissful; an hour later they went back to bed and dreamt sweet dreams of the future.

A month and a half later on a hot summer's day in the middle of August, Stevie Rae gave birth to healthy twin boys whom they named Adohi and Adahy. They were yet again delighted with the arrival of the boys.

Rephaim was on cloud nine and was looking forward to an a loving and joy filled future with Stevie Rae but he could never – would never forget the past no matter how bad it may have been, he would learn from it and strive toward a better future. As he fell asleep that night with his three children and angelic wife in his arms he heard the woman's voice but it was not his goddess's.

It was his mother's delicate adoring tone that whispered to him in pride and praise.

_Well done my son, I am so proud of you. Never forget that I will always love you._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so I took a bit of a break from Butterfly Effect and made a little spin off about Rephaim and Stevie Rae. It takes place years after Awakened but years before the events of Butterfly Effect too. I totally loved the couple in Burned and I felt sooo bad about Rephaim's hating himself and stuff. HE DON'T DESERVE THAT! **

**So yeah I'll give you the meaning of the Cherokee names: **

**Aiyanna – meaning eternal blossom (ay AHN ah) (Cherokee)**

**Jayant – meaning victorious (JAY ant) (Cherokee)**

**Atina – is the Cherokee form of Athena (ah te ne)**

**Adohi – meaning from the woods (ah do he)**

**Adahy – meaning lives in the woods (A-da-he)**

**Gaia – meaning earth in Greek (guy uh)**

**So tell me what you think. I know there's a lot of back story to Butterfly Effect and I will be making many prequels to it to give you guys a better view on my world of the House of Night and the Darkest Powers. I also might make a sequel or two but I'll have to see how Butterfly Effect goes first. **

**Thanks Shawna~~~~~~~~**


End file.
